The Perfect Doll
by NadAkina
Summary: Aya continued on living with Maria. As Aya tried her best to create a doll that almost look like a real living human being, someone scattered her plan. Her past known to a certain somebody, at worst. Will a tragedy fell upon Aya, or someone she loved? OC based on Dio will be present at Chapter 3 or 4. New characters chapter 5 (Reader's OC). Read Author'sNote for more information
1. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Chapter One – Like Father, Like Daughter**

Maria opened the wooden door slowly. Her footsteps echoed throughout the room, and the young woman in front of her glanced at her with a smile. "Hello, Maria. You did nicely."

"You have my biggest pleasure, Mistress," Maria bowed slightly, replied by a giggle. Although there were some wrinkles here and there on Maria's beautiful face, Maria actually looked younger than her age. She almost looked as the way she looked 10 years ago, in the Dravis Mansion.

"Please lock the door now, if you may," the young woman said, looking intently at an unmoving body, laying on a hard bed in front of her. "It would be such an annoyance and hindrance if someone suddenly came."

"As you wish, Mistress." Maria, without further question approached the front door. She put a 'Closed' sign in front of it, closed the door and locked it shut. "Is everything going according to your planning, Mistress Aya?"

"Ah, yes, thank you for your attention, really," Aya chuckled. She tidied up her front hair that covered her eyes, and glanced at the woman lying in front of her. "And also thank you for bringing her here."

Maria shook her head. "It is already my job to do what you wished, Mistress. It's my promise."

Aya turned to her assistant, and smiled sheepishly. "I owe you for life, Maria."

_ I owe you _my _life, _Maria thought, silently smiling. _You don't owe me anything._

"But it is quite rare indeed for you to _request_ a doll," Maria approached the body as well. She took a glimpse at her whole body, from head to toe, and turned to Aya again. "Jean, was it?"

"Jean Rooney," Aya held Jean's cold hand, and entwined their fingers. She kissed Jean's point finger gently, and slowly put her hand down again. "She's such a beauty."

"She is indeed," Maria nodded in agreement. She then moved to another room, but kept the door open so she could still hear Aya clearly if she said anything. "And her eyes—"

"_Especially_ her eyes." Aya looked at Jean's eyes intently. But Aya suddenly liked Jean's eyes least than before.

Maria couldn't reply anything about that that could make her beloved Mistress satisfied. Even Aya's father couldn't make the light in her eyes come back, or make a beautiful sincere smile. It was all artificial.

_ But probably..._ Maria glanced at Aya with a wry smile. _Probably Mistress is a better.. _Scientist_, than the doctor. And even she can't bring back that light to the dead._

Aya Dravis. A young woman – probably 21, with a thick black hair and an innocent smile that melts every heart. Her short hair goes a little above her shoulder. Her blue eyes matches her usual blue gown, with a white apron tied to her back.

She's the daughter of , an intellectual doctor that experiments on human beings, or any other creature that is alive. He turned them into dolls, to maintain their loveliness through time.

He also had an affair with Maria. This affair, unfortunately for him, lead to his _death_, that is what Aya believe.

Maria was a girl the Doctor picked up on the street years ago when Aya was 7. Her image was cunning, indeed. Her beautiful green eyes, that lovely brown hair, a loyal assistant..

But of course, Aya's mother disliked her. Maria, the woman who stole her husband away from her, the woman that caused her misery. She then cursed the entire Dravis Mansion, turning the dolls alive.

Dravis Mansion is long gone, and now Aya and Maria live in a secluded life deep in the forest. Only few people knew the existence of the Dravis Clinic, moreover the Dravis tragic history. The tragic history that turns Aya into what she is now.

"It is a shame that only few people come in here, though." Maria sighed as she opened the huge glass container. "It is ready."

Aya pushed Jean's bed towards the glass container. "What are you suggesting?"

"Well," Maria, alongside Aya, carried Jean's lifeless body and put her inside the glass container, and quickly closed it. "This clinic is very, very far away from the city."

"Many people also live in the countryside, but yes, I agree," Aya took out a long hose from the corner of the room without taking a single look at Maria. "That aside, we are saved from the trouble of _forcing_ people to visit us. I'm glad I didn't have to use that chainsaw like father did, that I'm sure."

The truth is, Aya had quite a lot of customers. But she had a certain _standard_ for her patients. Those who didn't meet Aya's standard didn't turned into dolls. Aya still checked up on them like a normal doctor, and that's how Aya got her good reputations.

"Too bad Jean's advantage is her eyes," Aya sighed, turning a red faucet beside the glass container. "When she become a doll, her eyes lost it's light."

Jean Rooney. Aya's beautiful patient until a few moments ago, now she's just another victim in Aya's collection. Sooner or later, she will be joining the other dolls – in Aya's room, or the basement, anywhere Aya found it pleasing.

"You're very precise though, Mistress." Maria remarked cheerfully. "I'm sure you'll make more beautiful dolls someday."

Aya look straight into Jean's empty eyes, and smiled wryly. "Someday, Maria. Someday, I'll surpass my father."

Maria nodded, and picked up a dark, huge, blanket from the table beside her. She then covered the glass container tidily. "I'm sure you will, Mistress Aya."


	2. Unforgotten Memories

_Goodbye, Aya._

_May you be smiled upon._

* * *

"...?!"

Aya suddenly woke up from her nice nap. Her eyes widen in shock, still grasping senses of reality. Her face soaked in cold sweat.

She looked around, founding that she was asleep on her arm chair, with her body covered in blanket. _Must be Maria.._

Aya sighed in relief, and leaned back on her chair. She glanced outside the window, and found that the sun already rises slightly.

Maria walk into the room with a basket full of laundries. She noticed Aya's anxious expression, and asked "What's wrong, Mistress?"

Aya shook her head slightly. "No, no. It's nothing. Nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure? You know you always can-"

"Definitely. Thank you."

At Aya's short and quick response, Maria only stared at her without further presses or questions. "Well, I'm going to do laundry at the back. Please, do call me if you need anything, Mistress."

Aya nodded. "Thank you again, for all your attention."

"No need to thank me. Oh, also, I'm going to prepare your bath water in a while. Please, just sit tight and wait."

Although Maria was Aya's assistant, or servant, or whatever Aya think she was, Maria always acted like a loving mom to Aya. Sometimes, Maria scolded her for doing something like breaking glasses, watering plants too much, and all that trivial things. However, Aya didn't complain about Maria's behavior. It's either she didn't realize it herself, or she just liked Maria's motherly side. That aside, Maria was quite handful at being an assistant when she's needed. Aya, though, was more and more skillful than Maria at creating dolls. That's why sometimes Maria requested a _doll_ and Aya make it for her as a present.

Aya sighed after she can no longer find Maria in her vision. She tried to remember her dream - or nightmare, or even probably her memories haunting her. Either way, Aya hated that feeling of guilt when she remembers _him, _his trust, his request, everything.

_Can I just.. forget about it all? _

__"Mistress Aya, your bath is ready," Maria called from the next room. Aya looked up at the wooden cuckoo clock lazily, and without she realizing it, it's already been 15 minutes since she was lost in thought about her dream.

"Coming," Aya get up from her chair and threw her blanket away. Aya, according to Maria, also hated houseworks. That's why Aya giving presents for Maria is not rare. It was some kind of _payment_ for Maria's hardwork at houseworks.

"Here are your clothes, Nice and warm," Maria gave Aya a dress that is quite similar to Aya's usual dress, but this time the dress color was red.

Aya took the dress and noticed the different color immediately. "You already planned a victim?"

"It is not exactly _planned, _but well," Maria smiled sheepishly. "I wanted him like how I wanted my first teddy bear."

Aya's heart skipped a beat when she heard Maria's words. "I'm sorry? I think I misheard you."

Maria pushed Aya into the bathroom and closed the door. "I-wanted-him-like-how-I-wanted-my-first-teddy-bear." Maria repeated her sentence slowly as if she's talking to a kindergarten student.

_Him, huh.._ Aya's mind traveled away. Until she finally realized.

"Ah! The water's going to get cold soon!"


	3. The Unwanted Patient

**Chapter 3 - The Unwanted Patient**

Aya wore her beautiful red dress and wait in the lobby. Sometimes, Maria used some kind of _code _to let Aya know that she made a request and already planned everything. This time, it was her red dress. Aya sat down on her armchair and looked out through the window.

The forest breeze seems warm and calming. No one know the bloody incidents happened in this simple wooden house deep in the woods. No one _will_ know. Maria will make sure of it.

Aya sighed. For the first time, she didn't want to turn somebody so beautiful into a doll. A male doll is just out of the question. It reminds her of _him_, and all sort of guilt rush through her body. And that's why, she was sure she won't like him that much.

"Maria," Aya called out after a few minutes of thinking.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Say, who do you mean when you said 'him'? Is it a patient of mine? Or someone you just met when you're in the market buying groceries?"

Maria smiled at the question. "He is one of your patient, mistress."

Aya frowned. She knew who Maria meant. She never liked that patient. She was on the verge of kicking him out of the clinic when she first saw him.

But no, it was not his attitude. He was such a lovely dear. He was calm and assorted when Aya checked up on him. Never once he had done anything that could make Aya hated him so much. Even Aya didn't know why she hated him so.

"What was his name, again?" Aya asked.

"That, I didn't know. You never asked his name, Mistress."

Aya recalled what happened a few days back. "Ah, you're right. I suppose that doesn't matter much now, is it?"

Maria nodded. "He is supposed to come back here later evening. I'm sure you'll like him better then."

_I wish, _Aya sighed quietly. "I'll be sure to be good to him now."

"Yes, I don't want the last incident with him happened again."

"Yes, the last incident. I'm terribly sorry about that. I promise I'll never get my feelings go over myself again."

"No worries, Mistress. I guarantee that he still likes you nevertheless. Your patients love you."

"They better be," Aya chuckled and glanced at the clock. "It's almost 5 already…"

Maria nodded as she head to the kitchen. "I'll make some dinner and snacks enough for 3."

"Please do." Aya stood up from her chair and walked towards the other room, where Jean was contained in the glass container. She slightly opened the cloth, and peeked inside. Jean was there, looking as calm as ever.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, right?" Aya smiled. "I kept my promise… right?"

Jean, of course, can never give Aya a response.

"I'm sorry Jean, but you have to leave the container tonight," Aya dragged a wooden chair toward her, and sit in front of Jean. "We will have another _friend_ coming. Please befriend him. And tonight, I will introduce you to the others, too."

Maria smiled, hearing Aya's conversation with Jean. Before Jean, Aya also talked to all her dolls. Maria thought that, even after all those years of making dolls out of humans, Aya is still innocent as 10 years ago. The young lady that was trapped in a mansion, the mansion cursed by her own mom…

Or maybe she was lonely? That thought crossed Maria's mind. That's why Maria insisted on making _him_ into a doll. Maybe Aya won't be as lonely. Maybe he will carry a slight happiness into Aya's life.

It was 5:30 when Maria finished cooking and served them on the table in the living room. Aya, as usual, sat on her armchair not far from the dining table. She was patting Snowball, and giggled.

"I think Snowball need a friend," Aya muttered to herself. "Isn't that right, Snowball?"

Snowball didn't respond. Aya keep on patting Snowball's fluffy head. "You're so cute, Snowball. I'm glad father gave you to me."

Usually, Snowball will cuddle Aya every time Aya talked to her. But it's been long since Aya forget that.

Yes, Snowball was Aya's first specimen into making dolls.

Aya insisted on not making Snowball into a doll, but Snowball was sick.

Maria said it was the only way.

If Aya didn't make Snowball into a doll that day, a few years ago, maybe Aya won't be a scientist now.

Suddenly, Aya heard a knock on the door. Maria immediately opened the door, and smiled cheerfully at the sight of a young man. "Oh please, come in."

He has the same hazel eyes as _he_ do, and also the hair, and pretty much everything else. But he have 2 eyes, and his hair was black instead of blond - that sometimes Aya thought that he probably dyed it black. He seems to be in his early 20, just as Aya. Unlike _him_, he seems to carry brightness and smiles to everybody. Aya, though, doesn't seem to liked that.

Aya put on a fake smile as he came in. She stood up and bowed. "Welcome back to the Dravis Clinic."

"Ah, no need for the proper welcome, Doctor." He laughed.

"Please, just call me Aya," Aya smiled. "Please have a seat. We already prepared dinner for you."

"That's not necessary, really," the boy politely refused.

"I insist, please. Maria, let's all just eat dinner together for the night," Aya sat down, facing the dining table. "Have a seat."

"Well, if you say so." He sat down in front of Aya, and Maria came back from the kitchen with 3 orange juices. She finally sat down beside Aya.

"Well then," Aya started. She talked calmly, but still not making eye contact with the guy in front of her. "What's your name? I didn't catch your name the last time you're here."

"Ah, just call me Darnell."

"Ah, Darnell." Aya sipped her orange juice. "I'm terribly, terribly sorry about what happened last time."

Darnell shook his head. "Please. I'm sure you've gone through a lot of things to act like that."

"She really did," Maria agreed.

Aya laughed. "Please don't start that."

The incident 3 days ago. The first time Aya met Darnell was not a pleasant memory.

* * *

It was about 9 in the morning. A few patients came by, but none of them was turned into dolls. By noon, another patient came.

It was Darnell.

Aya stared at him, shocked. He felt like seeing _him_ again.

"Wh-What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be _dead_!"

"Whoa, Miss, please don't go on killing me off just yet," Darnell tried to calm Aya down. He smiled gently at her.

And that's when Aya realized he was a whole different person. Aya never realized Darnell's different hair colour at that. But his smile…

"A-Ah, I'm sorry…" Aya looked down. "Please talk to my assistant there. She will help you with your problems."

"Thank you, Miss."

"Well, if you'll excuse me…"

Aya didn't talk about it, or take any patients for the rest of the day.

* * *

The dinner continued in silence. After about 15 minutes, All the plates were empty.

"How may I help you this time, Darnell?" Maria asked politely. "It is such a rare sight for you to be here."

"It is?" Aya blinked. "Why?"

"Well you see, Mistress," Maria started. "I saw him from time to time when I bought groceries. After hearing from some people, I found out that he was the son of a very wealthy family in the countryside not far from here. In fact, he lived in a mansion. Is that correct, Darnell?"

"Ah please, I'm not that rich," Darnell laughed. "Although yes, that is true."

"Then why do you get checkups here?" Aya tried to remain calm. "You know I do checkups and gave medicines for free. It was meant for poor people. If you're wealthy, then why did you decided to get checkups here?"

"Oh, I'm just doing some… _research_, if you may." Darnell answered with a smile. "Here, I brought money to pay you."

Darnell took out a huge bag of coins. Aya looked at it, and turned back to Darnell. "It seems to be more than what you owe me."

"That's okay. It must be hard for you, to do free checkups like that. My family must thank you. The amount of sick, poor people in the village is decreasing thanks to your doings."

"Is your family has ties to the government? It seems like so."

"Well, my father is the mayor."

"Just as I thought."

Maria flinched. _Darnell is the son of the mayor… This is bad.. This is REALLY bad… If Mistress is find out…_

_I can't let that happen._

"Ah, and also, Aya…" Darnell stood up. "I also need to talk to you about… several _private_ things, If allowed?"

Aya stared at him from head-to-toe. "Maria, please took the money to the basement, please."

Maria, knowing Aya's code, nodded without further questions. "Right away, Mistress." She then took the bag of coins to the basement, like as she told.

"Aya Dravis." Darnell said. "I always wondered why you acted like you did."

"I'm sorry."

Darnell approached Aya that still sat down on her chair. His eyes fixed on hers. "Have you heard about the news about missing people lately?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Nothing, it was just a conversation starter." Darnell smiled. "What I want to talk to you about was your past."

Aya frozen. "What about it that interest you?"

"Mostly everything, but hear me out, _Aya_." Darnell gave pressure to the name of the girl that sat in front of his eyes. His, and also Aya's face hardens at the moment he said his next sentence.

"I know everything about your past."


	4. Please Read Author's Note

**So umm.. this is like my note or smth like that about "The Perfect Doll". xD**

* * *

**First of all, as you all know, and just for formalities,**

**I do NOT own any of these except the plot and Darnell. Everything else is owned by their respective owners. (duh)**

* * *

**And then, I would like to thank you for reading this piece of... stuff I write. xD Thank you so much, especially because this is my first fanfic that I post to fanfiction. ;w;**

**And I would like to reply to the reviews~! (more like comments? xD)**

**1. Seventh Star : Thank You~ I know, I just picture Maria to be that kind of woman. xD**

**2. Eve : Thank You!**

**3. FreakyPokeGirl1 : You, my dear. Yes, you, I sincerely love you. **

* * *

**I don't really know how the story will go, but I already thought of a plot.**

**And (I think) it will be a long, long, story. Like, LONG. I thought about just stopping at the middle and make a sequel in another fanfic, but meh.**

**So I need characters~ c: They won't show up at least until chapter 5 or 6, though. xD **

**But It would help me so much if you want to show up in this fanfic of mine. c: **

**I need at least 2 or 3 more characters c: (God, it took me so long to make up a character. Darnell took me like an hour or more - )**

**So if you're interested, please PM me the details of you character, as in**

**Name :**

**Gender :**

**Age :**

**Characteristic :**

**Personality :**

**If I don't receive any PMs about this, then sadly, I have to thought up about my own characters. /sob**

**Whatever your character may turn into in the story, its-a-secret~ **

**Your time will be appreciated. ;w; /hugs**

* * *

**Thank you again for the reviews, favs, and follows~**

_Sincerely, Nad. c:_


	5. Darnell's Request

**Chapter 4 – Darnell's Request**

"What do you mean?" Aya asked coldly, although she knew that it was an unnecessary question.

"I meant what I said earlier," Darnell snickered. "That dolls. Your mother. Your father. Maria. Their affair. And of course, that blond youth that saved you-"

"Don't talk like you know everything about me!" Aya shouted in anger, holding a surgery scalpel on her right hand that she instantly took out from her pocket. "I- You don't know anything!"

"Ah, no Aya. Quite the contrary." Darnell answered politely with a smile.

Aya held her scalpel tighter, as if trying her hardest to hold her anger deep within. "What... what do you want?"

"That is a very good question, _Miss Aya_." Darnell didn't seem to be bothered by Aya's cold tone and _inappropriate _behavior. He still kept that sweet smile on his face, as he gently held Aya's right wrist, and looked straight into her eyes.

When Aya also looked into his eyes, she just realized how similar they were. Those eyes that seems to be filled with light – life. Even though he literally died and only came back to life due to a curse, yet still, he had those light in his eyes.

_Is that really why I tried to make a doll... a _perfect _doll that seems really alive? Is that it?_

_ Does he haunts me, even after all these years?_

"I want nothing. I just want you, Aya."

Aya blinked. Her mind went blank, and her body went numb. She unconsciously dropped her scalpel, and blinked again. "E-eh?"

"But then of course, that was a joke. It seems right at the moment, and I always wanted to try that cheesy line too. Although, I watched too much movies, people said. I suppose that's true."

Aya was dumbfounded. "That was... a joke?"

"Yeah. Quite amazing when I said that with a serious tone and expression, don't you think?"

That moment, Aya knew one thing for certain.

_I hate this person._

"Well, I think I must be off, then." Darnell released his grip. "I only wanted to tell you that."

"Wait, what about '_something you need to talk about'_?"

"Ah, that should wait. I was about to ask you to do me a great favor, but..." Darnell smiled – almost a smirk – at Aya. "It gave me a reason to visit you some more."

_I was wrong. Darnell is not like _him _at all. Darnell is just an annoying narcissist!_

"Fine, then." Aya sighed in frustration. "Take care, Darnell."

"You too," Darnell replied as he put on his shoes, ready to take a leave. "I'll visit you tomorrow at approximately 10 o' clock. Give Maria my gratitude as well."

"I will. Bye." Aya slammed the door close as soon as Darnell leave the clinic. She sighed once more, and tidied up the empty plates.

"That wasn't very polite, Mistress," Maria giggled when she head upstairs.

"Oh, quite down, Maria." Aya answered in an annoyed tone while she put the dirty dishes on the sink. "Did you heard all our conversation?"

"I sure did."

"Then you know why I wouldn't be polite at him," Aya said angrily. "Not that he's that annoying, but... I still hate him like I did a few days ago."

Maria wash the dishes instead of Aya. Aya just sat on her armchair, drinking the leftover orange juice. "You should calm down, Mistress. Don't let him get the best of you."

"You're right." Aya exhaled, and sipped her orange juice elegantly.

"Especially when he's associated with the government."

"I remember that."

Aya kept her calmness and act like an adult. But it's only a matter of time. Until Aya will get caught by the angry villagers.

"But I think," Aya finally said after a moment of silence. "I think I can quiet him down if I do this request of his."

"If that is what you think best, Mistress." Maria nodded.

"Anyway, maria," Aya stood up and gave maria her empty glass. "What is Darnell's family name?"

Maria took Aya's glass and wash it immediately and carefully. "Courtworth."

Aya stood there beside maria for a little while. "Courtworth..." she muttered to herself.

"What's wrong, Mistress?"

"Nothing. just.. thinking."

"Do you want to befriend him?"

"..."

"It's alright if you do. You're lonely, after all."

"Heh," Aya chuckled. "I don't need a friend like him.

Yes.

I don't need a living friend like him."

* * *

When Darnell visit Aya again the next morning, Aya was checking up a patient. Aya was applying anesthesia when someone knocked on the door.

"Ah, that must be Darnell," Aya said without taking her eyes off her patient, which is a young boy. "Please Maria, if you may."

"Right away, Mistress." Maria opened the door.

"Ah, thank you, Maria." Darnell went inside while carrying a basket – like that of a picnic basket, a big smile was on his face. He took of his black coat and hanged it on the coat hanger beside the door. "Taking care of a patient?"

"Apparently, yes." Aya applied some antiseptics to an open wound at the patient left hand. "I'm not _taking him in, _though."

"Ah, yes I heard." Darnell approached Aya. "You don't favor male dolls."

Aya slightly shook her head. "He should wake up by half an hour. Well then," Aya turned to Darnell and grinned. "Shall we talk?"

"What is this... _request_ of yours?" Aya asked, when they both sat down on the sofa in the next room, while Maria prepared some tea. "Is it your family's request? A doll making of some sort? A deceased loved one, perhaps?"

"No, not something like that." Darnell laughed. "It is my personal request, and I wish you'd keep it a secret from my families."

Aya tilted her head. "Before that, tell me about this request."

"I remind you again, this is very confidential." Darnell started. "Well then, I will explain it from the very beginning."

* * *

"It was about 5 years ago that I noticed something odd about my family. There are more awkward silences than it should be, and especially my father. He acts very unusual, locking himself in the basement for hours, for instance. And there's my mother, who gets sicker and sicker every single day, and my father doesn't seem to worry about it.

These happened almost at the same time with the unexplained disappearances. After gone through a lot of investigations, everyone found nothing. That's why I decided to do my own investigations. That disappearances, and my families, as well.

And 2 years ago, my mother finally died. Everyone cried, the butlers, maid, my sister, her friends, everyone, except my father. It was something I cannot tolerate. When I confronted him about it, he simply answered "Your mother will stay the same."

I didn't understood what he meant, but he desperately trying to make me believe him. So I stopped pressing him about it, and until about 6 months ago, I overheard him talking in the basement with somebody.

"Who is this girl? Where's my wife?!" he said. But then someone answered him. I didn't hear what he said, because my father was quite hysterical at that moment. I tried to peek through the keyhole, but I didn't see anyone in sight. Seems like my father and that person knew the blindspot. I only saw one thing that is probably important; the huge cylinder glass tubes, 3 of them, just like yours.

One of the cylinder seems to be filled with water, along with a human in it. I don't know if he or she is alive or not, since I only saw his or her leg. But it seems so slender, white and smooth, so I suppose it was a girl's.

I heard someone's footsteps getting closer, so I left. A few days passed, and I saw a piece of old parchment, curled into a ball, thrown away to the field behind my mansion. I opened it, and that's when I found out about you, Aya.

That old parchment was filled with your biography, along with your photo, and all that. Your past, in the Dravis mansion was there as well. Maria's photo was there, too. It was very detailed that I thought it was a character's biography from a novel. But when I investigates again, I knew you're a real, living person.

Then, I heard those rumors about the Dravis clinic, taking patients for free. I thought it was odd, but I let it slipped because I think it was just a very generous person doings."

"That was very nice of you," Aya commented.

"And one day, I saw Maria at the market. I noticed those green eyes, brown hair, so I decided to follow her. I finally arrived at this clinic without being sighted by anybody.

And I must say, I'm quite surprised. You really looked like a normal woman when I first saw you, Aya. Chatting happily with Maria. I was shocked, but I know you're the right person.

That's why, to confirm my suspicion, I decided to drown myself in my pool that midnight. Thus, I have a fever and visited you."

Darnell stopped. An awkward silence filled the room.

_I can't imagine Darnell actually did that just to do his investigations... _Aya chuckled silently. "Go on, then."

"As I was saying," Darnell coughed. "I wanted to ask you to help me in my investigations. I suppose you know much about these things, and that's why, my father probably wanted to create a doll of my deceased mother. I... disagree with that. I think what is already dead should stay dead."

"So you don't approve of my _occupation_, then?"

"That's not entirely true. You know they're dead, while my father was hoping he could revive her."

Aya stared into Darnell's eyes. Maria already sat beside her, holding a cup of tea. Maria sipped her newly-brewed tea, and finally opened her mouth.

"How do you think we can help you?"

"Well, you have your knowledge about these, and I'm sure there are some research books in there that you would like to see as well." Darnell explained. "I think you must stayed at my mansion for a week or so, though. So what do you say? Should I give you time to think about it?"

Aya looked down and closed her eyes, as if she was in deep thought. Maria looked at her, capturing every gestures Aya made.

"There's no need. I'll accept this request of yours." Aya finally said.

Darnell smiled in relief. "I owe you. What are your conditions?"

"There's no conditions you need to fulfill," Aya answered. "You just have to promise me, that those disappearances have nothing to do with me. Is that clear?"

"I'll work it out somehow."

"Good. I'll be taking those research books as well, if there are any."

Darnell nodded and stood up. "I will visit you again tomorrow at these hours."

Aya also stood up, but when they left the room, Aya stared at her patient that stood still in the corner. His eyes widen in shock.

"Ah, have you been a bad boy?" Aya asked with a smile on her face. "You heard everything, didn't you?"

The boy shook his head vigorously. "I didn't!"

Aya nodded. "I see. I guess I'll have to give you your rewards then. You won't suffer from your disease anymore." She approached the boy, holding that surgery scalpel she held earlier.

"No... what are you saying?! Don't come near me!"

"Such an inappropriate answer for someone who cures you with no fees." Aya chuckled as she held her scalpel up high.

"No... stop it... AGH!"

It was all too late. Aya stabbed the boy's chest, and the boy screamed in pain. Blood flowing out from his wound, and Aya just stared at him with a calm smile.

When Aya pulled out her scalpel, the boy fell, unmoving. A blood pool was form around his body. Aya glanced at Darnell who was in shock.

"I'm sorry you have to see that," Aya apologized, almost sincerely. "I will took care of this. Maria, please escort him out."

Maria nodded, and opened the door for the guest. On the terrace, Maria opened the conversation.

"You see, Sir Darnell," Maria said. "That is what Mistress Aya has become."

Darnell didn't respond. He didn't even bother to turned his head at Maria. "Did you teach her to use those things?"

"It was better than a mini-chainsaw she learned through experience when she was 11 at the Dravis mansion."

Darnell sighed. "It was such a waste for such a woman to be greatly associated with blood and death."

Maria smiled wryly. "We will wait for your arrival tomorrow."

Darnell nodded and bid Maria farewell. When he walked away, the door creaked open.

"I'm sorry, Darnell." Aya called out to him. "It was necessary. I hope you understand."

Darnell turned at Aya. Aya stared worriedly at him, afraid that she hurt him somehow.

"I know Aya. I understand. I'll see you tomorrow."

His words hanged in the air, as he took off from the Dravis clinic without another word.


	6. The Courtworth's Mansion

_**Chapter 5 - The Courtworth's Mansion**_

_Clank!_ A silver spoon dropped and clanked onto the kitchen floor. Maria calmly took it and washed it, then took out two tea cups out of the kitchen cabinet on top of her head. While making tea, she glanced out of the window, where it was still dark. Then, she glanced at the clock. 5 A.M.

Not so long after, there was a knock on the door.

"My, my, who would visit us in such hour?" Maria murmured, opening the door.

"I'm terribly sorry, but we're still closed-"

"Good morning, Maria."

Maria blinked, surprised. "Darnell! What are you doing here, so early in the morning?"

Darnell bowed his head politely. "I decided to arrive a little earlier."

Maria giggled and opened the door widely for the young man. "Although, you should probably reconsider your understanding of 'a little earlier'. " She returned to the kitchen, but soon came back to the living room, with 3 teacups on a silver tray. She also brought a fancy teapot with her, along with some sugar cubes.

Darnell responded with a quiet laugh, noticing that Aya was nowhere to be found.

"Is she still cuddling on her bed, Maria?" Darnell asked in between the sound of the repetitive ticks the clock made.

Maria poured the tea elegantly, and nodded. She putted 2 sugar cubes in one of the teacup, and handed it to Darnell. "Can you please give this to her? And wake her up, of course."

Darnell fell silent for a brief moment, but then asked where Aya's room is.

"Her room is in a seperate building. Just go to the backyard through the kitchen, and follow the rocky path. A few steps in the forest, you'll see a small house – smaller than any other house, more like a shed – and that's the Mistress' room."

"Such a hassle just for a room," Darnell commented. "It seems that she doesn't want to be disturbed, if her room is in another building. Is it really okay for me to go there, wake her up even?"

Maria shook her head, a big smile on her face. "It's fine. Please remember to give the tea to her as well."

_I'm a guest, I'm supposed to sit down, have a tea, and relax, not waking up girls! _Darnell thought bitterly, but smiled without any complaints. He walked through the kitchen and out to the backyard. The sky was still pitch black, but birds chirping in the forest signed that it was almost dawn.

A cold breeze blew Darnell's black hair. He gritted his teeth, feeling the cold penetrate his bones. But he walked without delay.

Like Maria said, there was a small house in the forest, hidden from sight. Darnell thought it was a little odd to have a room separated this far from the house, even for someone like Aya. But he sweep off his doubt and knocked the door.

_Knock. Knock._

Darnell knocked the wooden door twice. There was no respond from the resident of the house – if there is any.

He knocked again, quite loudly, although Darnell was quite afraid that the wooden door was fragile enough that it can snap at any moment.

Darnell turned the doorknob. He found that it was not locked. "Geez, how careless can this girl be?" he chuckled.

Darnell slightly pused the door. Unexpectedly, it was heavier than he thought. "It's me. I'm heading in."

When he peeked inside the room, there was quite a huge desk behind the door. _No wonder it was heavy._

He took a step inside, and scanned the room. It was buried in dolls – dolls so beautiful that Darnell was at loss for words. The quantity also amazed him. There were many types of dolls as well, animals, plushies, even human sized dolls.

His eyes were now focused on the bed across the room. The lamp was not on, only a dim light from the small desk lamp beside the bed. A slender body lied down, facing the wall, unmoving. Covered with a deep blue blanket, Darnell can't see the person's face.

"Aya, you left the door unlocked," Darnell approached the bed and put the teacup gently on the bed desk.

There was no respond once again.

"Aya? Wake up, now." Darnell shook the body.

Still no response.

When Darnell pulled the covers away, there was a body, lying there unmoving.

That pure white skin. Short silky black hair. Wide blue eyes, without any radiance like any normal human being.

Darnell stood there in shock. "A-"

"Good morning, you." a familiar voice calmly greeted the shocked guest.

Darnell immediately turned to the voice. "Don't surprise me like that, Aya."

"Oh, did I? I didn't meant to do it." Aya giggled and approached him from the dark corner of the room.

Darnell sighed, and fixated his eyes on the doll again. "Who was it?"

"Hm? That doll of me?" Aya took the teacup from her desk and took a sip. "Well, several people. I can't remember them."

Darnell just nodded, smiling without taking his eyes off the doll. "You did a great job, with this doll, I mean."

"Not what people usually said in these sort of situation," Aya laughed, followed with Darnell's chuckle.

Aya pushed the desk out of the doorway. "You're very early. Still 5 more hours until our appointment."

Darnell clicked his tongue. "I can't stand the suspense."

"What are you, a child?"

"You're one to talk, playing with dolls."

"Not just any normal dolls. I _made _them all."

"And I'm _buying _your service with my _own _money."

"Your own money? You just took it from your dad."

"I have a proper, legal job, not like you."

"..."

"..."

"What are we, a child?"

"You're right." Darnell walked pass Aya and opened the door. "Well, shall we go now, _Mistress?_"

"Don't call me that," Aya answered sharply, with a hint of red on her cheeks. Darnell didn't notice this fact. "Besides, I haven't prepared my luggage, and all that."

"There's no need of those. Just bring a small suitcase for some of your usual dresses, and your important tools, and I'll prepare everything else for you at the mansion."

Aya gave Darnell her empty teacup. "You have my greatest gratitude."

"What, you're acting formal now?" Darnell laughed, but took the teacup anyway.

Aya looked down to her feet. "... Thank you..?"

"There we go," Darnell smiled. "You have ten minutes to get ready."

"20. I need to take a bath too."

"Fair enough. I'll wait in the main building." Darnell stepped out from the building, and walked away.

Aya sighed and turned away. She processed what just happened right after she woke up. She turned slowly towards the door, outside, looking for the figure she called 'Darnell', who was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"Ah, just about time," Darnell stood up from his seat, looking at the figure that just entered the room. He fell silent on the sight before him, and just stared at her without saying anything.

"Hey, it's not polite to stare." Aya calmly answered and walked passed him, sitting on her chair.

"I'm sorry, it's just..." Darnell came back to his senses. "It's just... a little weird seeing you in a normal dress. In a good way, of course."

Aya wore a normal white dress, not too thin but not too thick as well. It was perfect for the uncertain weather there. She also wear a matching white hat, protecting her eyes from sunlight.*

"I'll take that as a compliment," Aya replied with a flat tone, as if none of Darnell's words affect her at all.

Maria also entered the room, but in her normal maid outfit. "I'll be fine with these."

"Well then," Darnell coughed , and turned to Aya, and back to Maria. "Shall we get going, then?"

* * *

With Darnell's personal horse carriage, the three of them arrived in the Courtworth's Mansion without any hindrance on the way.

Aya stepped out of the carriage, followed by Maria and Darnell came out last. As soon as Darnell came out, the carriage drove away in the speed of light.

Aya stared at the huge mansion before her eyes. It was similar to her long gone mansion. It makes her remember the times when she was still in her mansion, with Maria, her father, her mother, and Snowball. The mansion was probably too big for the 5 of them, but nevertheless, she was happy.

But then...

"Don't think about your past, now, Aya." Darnell patted Aya's shoulder gently.

"A-ah, sorry. Well then, please lead the way."

Darnell smiled, and walked towards the mansion. When he arrived at the entrance, he knocked the door twice.

"Ah, It's Nell! It's Nell!" a girl's voice can be heard from inside. Aya stared in shock, and turned to Darnell.

When Darnell opened his mouth to answer, the door was also opened widely for them. A petite girl appeared before Aya.

"Y-You shouldn't do that... " Darnell sighed helplessly.

"Well, I don't know that Nell brought some friends," the girl smiled. She had the similar black hair like Darnell do, but her eyes was a matching black. Her straight hair goes down to her waist, and she had a huge red ribbon on her right side of her head, on top of her ear.

She then glanced at Aya, and gave her a friendly smile. "My name is Ayane Courtworth, the only daughter of Eric Courtworth and Mia Courtworth. Nice to meet you!"

Aya smiled anxiously. "I-I'm sorry to intrude in such hours. My name is Aya Dravis, it's nice meeting you too."

"Aya? That's what people usually call me for short, but I guess it won't work out while you're staying," Ayane giggled. She glanced at the person behind Aya now.

"Ah, my name is Maria. I'm Mistress Aya's personal maid. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Maria bowed politely.

Ayane walked inside. "Please, come in and make yourself at home."

"Hey, that's _my_ line." Darnell walked inside impatiently.

"But Nell, we decided to kick you out of the Courtworth's family when you were out!" Ayane covered her mouth afterward, as if in shock.

Darnell replied nothing.

"Just kidding~" Ayane smiled. "Well, sit down, then. You too, Nell." She then walked (or more like skipping?) through the hall and make a turn.

"I'm sorry, she's always like that." Darnell sighed and sat down on the luxurious sofa in the living room.

Aya murmured 'excuse me' as she sat down across Darnell. Maria did the same and sat beside Aya.

Aya looked around, and finally said "Was she your little sister?"

Darnell nodded and smiled. "She's too energetic for her age, I suppose."

"Really? For me, it's normal for her to be that energetic. Weren't you like that when you're her age?" Maria asked curiously.

"No, I don't. And it's not normal."

Aya blinked. "Isn't she like, 10? Or something like that?"

Darnell laughed. "She's 14. And almost 15, at that. Only 3 months to go until her birthday."

Aya and Maria fell into silent.

"But she has such small body. Is it a physical disorder?" Maria asked in a similar tone as her previous question.

When Darnell about to answer, once again, Ayane walked (skipped) into the room with a huge smile on her face. "I'm back~"

"Welcome back, Ayane-chan." Aya greeted her as if she was greeting a small girl.

"Hello again, Aya nee-sama!" Ayane followed Aya's greeting.

"Hey, hey! Why don't _you_ call me nii-sama?!" Darnell complained from his seat.

Ayane turned to him, an innocent but mature smile on her face. "But it's disgusting for a teenage girl to call her brother that."

This time, Darnell fell silent.

"Just kidding," Ayane smiled her usual smile and sat beside Darnell.

"_Sometimes, your jokes are harsh..." _Darnell murmured to hisself.

Ayane now turned to Aya again. "Well, what are your business with the Courtworth family?"

"Ah, I was actually just... umm..." Aya thought some excuse for her business.

"We're just staying here for a few days, because our mansion has been severely damaged by a fire." Maria continued Aya's sentence calmly.

Ayane gently smiled, a similar smile like that of her brother. "I see. But Nell..."

"Hm?" Darnell leaned towards her a little.

"You know that... father didn't-"

"Don't worry, Ayane. He won't."

Aya and Maria was a little surprised seeing Ayane's worried and serious face. Realizing this, Ayane turned back to her usual expression.

"Ah! About time, tea, my guests!" Ayane exclaimed when she noticed someone in a different maid outfit from Maria walked down the hall, with a tray of teacups.

"I-I'm terribly sorry about the long wait," the maid put down the teacups with the same quantity as the people in the room – excluding herself.

"Oh, why don't you sit down with us?" Ayane suggested.

"Ah, I... Umm... I think it's best not to..." the maid shyly reject the suggestion.

Ayane shook her head. "It's okay. Sit down, here." The teenage girl moved a little to give the maid space.

"W-well, if you insist, then please excuse me." the maid sat down like Ayane instructed.

Ayane smiled, happy that she win. "This is my personal Maid, Lilly. Lilly, this is Maria, and Aya nee-sama."

Lilly bowed a little. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Maria also bowed in a same manner. "The pleasure is all mine."

"My, aren't both of them quite similar?" Aya giggled.

Lilly had long, black, wavy hair. Her green eyes, shaped like an almond shines brightly matches her beautiful face. Her cheeks were rosy, almost looked like that she was blushing all the time. Her crimson lips just add to her perfection, as well as her white snow skin.

"Well, although her name is Lilly, sometimes I just called her Snow White." Ayane smiled.

"If I am Snow White, then you would be my dwarf, wouldn't you, Mistress?" Lilly replied, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Yes, you're a snow white that can fight~! Ah, such a snow white makes my heart beats so fast~" Ayane hold her cheeks and nod her head up and down.**

"Lilly also serves as a bodyguard for Ayane," Darnell explained in Ayane's stead.

Ayane nodded. "She saved me several times from kidnappers! Isn't she lovely~?" Ayane stared at Lilly in admiration.

"Ah, then she really _is_ similar to Maria," Aya agreed. "Although she may not seem like it, Maria is good with knives and saved me several times too."

Ayane clapped once, stared at Maria, and back to Lilly. "I'm sure you'll get along well~"

Lilly looked down, blushing, while Maria just smiled gently.

"Umm, Lilly," Darnell was the first to talk in the awkward silence.

"Yes, Master Darnell?" Lilly answered immediately.

"Could you prepare a guest room for both of them please? They will be staying here for a while."

Aya and Maria noticed the same glimpse of worry on Lilly's face, but she stood up and nodded. "Right away."

Aya took her teacup while still fixating her eyes on Lilly, who already walked away from the room.

"By the way," Ayane said after she emptied her teacup. "How long are you going to stay here, Aya nee-sama?"

Aya thought a little. "About a week or so."

"I see," Ayane nodded.

Lilly came down shortly after. "Your room is ready, Mistress Aya, and Ms. Maria."

Aya nodded. "Please forgive me for all the hassle."

Ayane laughed and shook her head. "It's not a hassle at all. Besides, the more the merrier, right?"

Aya smiled in relieved, and bowed politely. "Thank you in advance for your cooperation for the week."

* * *

***Like that of Shiina Mayuri from Steins;Gate. c:**

****/cough/ She's fangirling /cough/**

** Depending on my mood, I'm going to slip some AyaxDarnell moments. But I know some of you ship AyaxDio, so if you are against AyaxDarnell, just tell me and I won't make them looked more like normal friendship.**

(I think I'll add more anime references to the story o-o /kickd IT'S FUN D:)

I'm sorry for the late update. /sob

Once again, Mad Father characters are not mine, and are copyrighted by their rightful owner~ And also, Ayane and Lilly are not mine too~

Thank you for FreakyPokeGirl1 and Lilly927 for your character~

Those that already lend me their characters and not appeared in the story yet, no worries, I already prepared a plot for all of them~! /huehuehuheuhe

Thank you for reading ~ Wait for the next chapter~

* * *

**Chapter 6 Summary - Odd Resident, Eerie Residence**

Eric Courtworth. Mia Courtworth. The tragic story between the couple. A young teenage boy, hiding sadness deep within. 2 best friends, no connection with the outside world. Wearing a mask, hiding your true intention. Is it evil? Or is it justice? Saving lives. Love. Friendship. Family. Enemies. Friends. Those to care for and those to hate for. Picked the wrong answer...


End file.
